


Dean Meets The Most Badass Chick In SPN

by Little_Miss_Strange



Series: Supernatural X Reader [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorkable Dean Winchester, Amused Sam, F/M, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Fluff, Humor, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Strange/pseuds/Little_Miss_Strange
Summary: Got logged out of my other account. Don't report please.Dean meets someone so badass that he's left speechless. You.





	1. Hello There

Dean Meets The Most Badass Reader/Hunter In SP  
by 2Fangirls1523, Jul 25, 2016, 11:53:43 PM  
Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction  
The Winchester brothers had just walked into the bar they were told they would find a hunter at. They were only told the last name of the person and that they would know when they same her. Her as in a female hunter.

Right as they got in they made there way over to the bar and leaned against the counter, looking out into the crowd.

There were a lot of dancing bodies out on the floor. With the loud rock music playing, Dean could already tell he was liking this place.

“OK Everyone! We have a quest that brought along het friends to rock out for y’all!” Boomed the announcer on the stage. Before he left and a group of people came on stage.

Put on your war paint~

 

Dean looked at the voice that sounded like an angel. There on stage was a breathtaking (h/c) haired with (e/c) orbs that were standing out against the smoky eyeshadow. She wore (www.pinterest.com/lbrennenstuh…).

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down~  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground~  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July  
Setting fire to the sky~  
He-here comes this rising tide  
So come on~

 

By now Sam had noticed how his older brother just stared aww-struck at the girl on stage. He chuckled to himself knowningly.

(Name) could feel eyes bring holes into her. She quickly scanned the crowed and found who was staring her down. Oh man was that guy a hottie or what. She winked at him for fun and was impressed with herself for making his checks tinge pink.

Put on your war paint~

After the song was done the group left the stage and headed towards the bar for drinks. (Name) walked her stunning self over to where Dean was at and sat by him. Once she received her drink she turned to him questioning him with her (e/c) orbs.

“I- ugh- wha- hi.”He stumbled over his words until he gave up. She giggled at this reaction.

“Well aren't you just adorkable.” She teased him.

“A-adorkable?” Dean questioned. He never been called that before.

“It's adorable and dork combine. Which you are sweetie.” She told him with a sly smirk on her beautiful face.

Sam, feeling sorry for Dean, felt the needed to help. He quickly made himself known causing (Name) to look over at him and laugh heartedly.

“Baby brother to the rescue sweetie?” (Name) laughed.

“Hahaha. Yep, I felt bad for this jerk right here.” San said, pointing to Dean.

“Hey!” Dean yelled out in protest. He didn't need his baby brother interfering in this.

“Can you help us with something? We're looking for someone.” Sam asked, not bothering to acknowledge his brother.

“What's there name?” (Name) responded.

“(Last name).” They both said in unison.

“Well you're in luck. You're talking to her.” She said.

 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

BONUS

“Soooo….. why did you stutter sweetie?” You asked.

“I..uh...um…” Dean muttered out


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight. The infamous Winchester bros need help? On a case? What the fuck kind of case makes you two need help? How the hell did you even find me? You know what, I'm in. You can fill me in now." (Name) said, laughing at first then getting serious. 

"There's a decent size nest of vamps that's near here and we didn't want to do this by ourselves. Plus you were the closest hunter near. And Garth kinda told us." Sam said while working his puppy dog look on you.

'I can't even be mad at him." (Name) sighed out when hearing Garth's name. 

"You guys want my number? For you can get in touch with me later." (Name) asked them.

"Oh yea that would be great!" Sam said giving you a very friendly smile. You three exchange numbers blah blah blah.

"Well let me get my partner." (Name) said and went off the way she came from.

"And I'm one hell of a wingman." Sam joked to Dean who just gave him a bitchface. 

When (Name) came back she had an adorable looking short chubby woman ,that had purple hair with white highlights on the side in the front, with her.

"Boys meet my partner and best friend in the whole world, Draya. Dray meet the Winchesters." (Name) said then pointed out which was which.

"Want me to get the car from out back?" Draya asked.

"That, would be amazing!" (Name) said with a stunning smile on her face.

"So uh are you two? You know. A thing." Dean said awkwardly while looking anywhere but you.

"She's straight. And me, well I go both ways. (A/n: sorry if you dont)." (Name) stated with a wink in Dean's direction. 

"That's hot." You heard Dean mumble under his breath.

You three made your way out side just in time for Draya to pull up from the back in your classic dark purple Dodge Challenger Hemi that you loved so much. (A/n: It's not an option to have it any other color right now. Deal with it.).

“That's your car! I was wondering who that belong to." Dean said in wonder.

"Yep that's Violet Beauty. Got as a 16th birthday present from my godfather/uncle Bobby." (Name) stated with a fond smile on her beautiful face.

"Wait... Bobby Singer?" Sam asked. You answered him with a nod of your head.

"Yep!" (Name) replied happily. 

"So where are you staying at?" Draya asked softly.

"Haven't decided yet. We stopped here first." Sam said while looking at Draya with a smile. You could already see the color on her adorable face.

"You can follow us to the hotel we're staying at since their not full yet. So come on!" (Name) said quickly to distract attention from her blushing friend who was getting in the passenger seat while letting (Name) get in the driver's seat. Who quickly left the parking lot. 

The boys had to hurry to Baby and get out of the parking lot so they didn't lose sight of their car.

~Next day after the hunt~

"Well with out a doubt, you are one hell of a badass," Sam laughed from the back seat of baby, "I mean common on! You took out 7 vamps by yourself!"

"Well what can I say? I'm simply one hell of a badass hunter chick!" (Name) laughed out. But what the two didn't see was the fact that she had a slight blush from the compliments.

"Hey um do you wanna maybe meet back up with us for dinner later?" Dean asked while keeping his eyes focus on the road.

"Only if I can bring Draya with." (Name) replied. 

"Well yeah you can bring her. She seems pretty awesome as well." Sam said before Dean could say anything. Dean gave Sam one of those looks through the rear view mirror where they have a conversation and nodded at him.

"Hey if you don't mind, can I ask some questions about her?" Sam said after a moment. A slight blush on his face.

"Oh I don't mind at all since apparently you seem to like her." (Name) said smugly while looking at him.


End file.
